Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to method for manufacturing semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to methods for manufacturing semiconductor devices including a field effect transistor.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in the electronic industry because of their small size, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low manufacturing costs. Examples of semiconductor devices include semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices. As the electronic industry has developed, semiconductor devices with excellent characteristics have been increasingly demanded. For example, high-reliability, high-speed, and/or multi-functional semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded. To satisfy these demands, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated and structures of semiconductor devices have become more and more complicated.